Energy and environmental concerns have led to increased efforts to find effective alternative energy sources to meet current and future demands. A major focus has been on energy generated by wind. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,900 to Baughman is an example of a machine which attempts to utilize wind energy as a power source. The Baughman patent discloses a rotary machine having a rather complex arrangement of vanes and louvers. The vanes and louvers direct air to the front half section of the rotary machine.